Sweet Dreams
by JonesIantoJones
Summary: Ianto uses his sleep to keep him going after Jack leaves. Set after "End Of Days." Songfic request - please send more : Please review x


**AN: This is for dazegal78509 who requested a songfic using Beyonce's "Sweet Dreams." I tried to make it happy, but I'm afraid the angst works better for this one. There are a few mentions of Janto goodness in there though! I hope you approve dazegal78509 – and keep the requests coming everyone. Please review xx**

**Turn the lights on**

**Every night I rush to my bed**

**With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you**

**When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head**

Ianto didn't bother to turn the light on in his bedroom as he walked inside. He pulled his tie of and flung into onto the chair in the corner, his suit jacket following swiftly, his shirt and trousers falling fast and joining his other clothes in an untidy mess on the chair. He pulled the covers back and slipped into bed and let out a satisfied sigh. This was the only place he felt safe and happy since Jack had left suddenly and mysteriously a month ago. When he was asleep, Ianto didn't feel alone, because his Captain would fill his dreams.

**Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?**

**Clouds filled with stars cover the skies**

**And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby**

**What kinda dream is this?**

Ianto was lost without Jack in his life. Things had been going so well between them before he'd upped and left. Ianto had tried to believe that what was going on was just casual, was just sex, but when Jack had kissed him in the Hub in front of the rest of the team, he'd felt a new spark, one that he'd hoped would signify the start of something more. Until Jack had left anyway. Now he didn't know what was going on. Being awake, being aware of the lack of his lover was too much to stand. Ianto craved sleep, and almost ran home from work each night to wallow in its comforting shroud. As the Welsh rain spilled out of the sky and against his window the rhythm lulled Ianto to sleep.

**You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**Either way I don't wanna wake up from you**

**(Turn the lights on)**

**Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true**

**(Turn the lights on)**

Dreams of Jack weren't always good, but at least he was always there. Sometimes the dreams were in fact memories of times they had spent together – both happy and sad. Sometimes Ianto's dreams were filled with snapshots, images of Jack, and the looks he'd thrown him across the Hub, across his desk, in the rear view mirror of the SUV. Sometimes Ianto remembered vividly events and incidents; wild sex on the desk in Jack's office when the team had gone home, fierce kissing pressed up against shelves of dusty boxes in the Archives, being held so tightly as they'd led in his bunk on the rare occasions he'd stayed the night. But the memories weren't always good. The look in Jack's eyes as he'd ordered Ianto to kill Lisa, the sadness in his face at the camp fire in the Beacons when Ianto had names Lisa as the last person he'd kissed, the expression on Jack's face as he'd laid dead on the floor after Owen had shot him. But Jack was always there, always present in his dreams, his face, his voice. It was always there, and whether it be good or bad, it was all Ianto needed.

**My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where**

**Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air**

The dreams got Ianto through the day. He always woke up happier than he had gone to bed, even after a nightmare. The dreams often brought back memories of incidents that Ianto hadn't forgotten, but had hidden at the back of his mind, and remembering them made him smile. He'd buzz around the Hub as though all was well with the world on the back of such a dream. To look at him you'd think he was fine, like he didn't miss Jack at all.

**'Cause you're my**

**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**Either way I don't wanna wake up from you**

**(Turn the lights on)**

**I mention you when I say my prayers**

**I wrap you around all of my thoughts**

**Boy you're my temporary high**

**I wish that when I wake up you're there**

**To wrap your arms around me for real**

**And tell me you'll stay by side**

Of course Ianto missed Jack. Before sleep took him to his dreams he'd pray to a God that he knew didn't exist, that he didn't even believe in to keep Jack safe and to bring him home to him soon. He'd make a wish that he'd wake the next morning to find Jack led in his bed like he had done before, one arm flung across Ianto's bare body, the duvet wrapped around the elder man, limbs in a tangled mess, but so incredibly comfortable that he wouldn't want to move. Ianto wished that Jack would open his eyes, look deep into the Welshman's, and tell him that he was sorry, that he was back, and that he would never leave him again. It never happened.

**Clouds filled with stars cover the skies**

**And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby**

**What kinda dream is this?**

**You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**Either way I don't wanna wake up from you**

**(Turn the lights on)**

**Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true**

**(Turn the lights on)**

**My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where**

**Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air**

**'Cause you're my**

**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**Either way I don't wanna wake up from you**

**(Turn the lights on)**

**Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain**

**Not even death can make us part**

The main hope that Ianto clung to was his recent discovery that Jack was immortal. Wherever he was, Ianto knew he would be all right, because he couldn't die. No matter what happened to him, not matter how bad things got he wouldn't die. So he was bound to come back to Ianto safe and sound. Or at least that's what he hoped. He didn't dwell on the idea that Jack would indeed live forever, but that life would be spent far from Cardiff.

**What kind of dream is this?**

**You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**Either way I don't wanna wake up from you**

**(Turn the lights on)**

**Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true**

**(Turn the lights on)**

**My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where**

**Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air**

**'Cause you're my**

**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**Either way I don't wanna wake up from you**

**(Turn the lights on)**

**Either way I don't wanna wake up from you.**

A small smile filled Ianto's face as he drifted into deep sleep and his land of dreams. He was safe and happy, for now at least.


End file.
